


Doors and Windows

by hypothetical_otters



Series: Fandot Creativity [15]
Category: The Diary of a Provincial Lady - Hudson/Pearse
Genre: F/M, Fandot Creativity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2015-07-18
Packaged: 2018-04-10 00:08:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4369619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hypothetical_otters/pseuds/hypothetical_otters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thinking on train journey's to London</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doors and Windows

**Author's Note:**

> second prompt of the night. yes that was the art prompt but i didn't have anything for Missed Connections. nothing belongs to me. I do not like where this has ended.

Robert wishes that there were fewer windows on this train. Or maybe more windows. If there were fewer he could think about Elizabeth and what’s happening with their relationship and just what she’s doing in London away from him when she isn’t writing her book or buying their children irritating records. If there were more windows he could stare out of them getting distracted by the view, and ignore the thoughts going round his head about Elizabeth and what’s happened to her since Pamela swept back into their lives, dragging Elizabeth back into London and away from the life they created in Somerset, dragging her away from him and Robin and Vicky, dragging her towards publishers who barely look old enough to work, taking her to parties all the time. either way the train he is on is wrong. He’s heading towards London, towards Elizabeth sure, but away from everything he knows, towards change. Goodness knows he doesn’t like change, but here he is voluntarily shaking up his own life to get back to normality. Where Elizabeth isn’t trying to write a book about them and their life in the countryside, where the latest gossip is Lady Boxe’s latest party, and excitement from Robin’s school, and Vicky’s constant wish to go to school with him. Where life was simple, and the train is pulling up in Paddington pulling him out of his thoughts.


End file.
